Dragon Age Tears
by CXrahadron
Summary: First chapter of first fanfic ever lol. please review, and tell me any flaws you readers find, and hopefully I'll get enough positive feedback to continue the story. Hope you enjoy reading it, because I had trouble thinking of what to put in it lol


"Awe, come on!" shouted the young man, known as Alistair, last true heir to the throne, to the companions he was currently alone with, a small group consisting of himself, Zevran, the Antivan Crow assassin, Leliana the former traveling bard, and Wynne, the high ranked circle mage. "We cant just sit by and do nothing while that heartless wench, Morrigan sucks him dry!"

"There is nothing we can do, Alistair," replied the pretty bard, Leliana to her upset companion. "Besides, what could we do? She's as powerful as Wynne in terms of being a mage, and much more ruthless and merciless than both Zevran and I combined! If we tried to get her away from him for even a minute, she'd unleash all hell upon us..."

"I must agree with young Leliana, my dear Alistair," said the Assassin turned trusted friend of the Warden. "Morrigan has too much power for us to control without risking him getting hurt, or ourselves getting hurt too I might add."

"Young love..." said the elder mage, Wynne, the Spirit Healer known throughout Ferelden as one of the best healers in all Ferelden, possibly the world. "It never lasts long, just let them be for now." Wynne's wise old wisdom clearing the path for the younger companions.

"But what if she's just like her mother, Flemeth?" replied young Alistair back to the other three. "What then? She'll kill him instantly once she's done with him! maybe even worse, maybe she'll torture him slowly to death!"

The other three seemed to suddenly realize what Alistair was talking about, and then the young bard replied. "Perhaps you are right, but remember one thing, he defeated Flemeth nearly on his own. Flemeth had power that made even Morrigan fear her, and Morrigan hasn't improved enough in her magical abilities to come close to her mother's powers. So i think he could handle Morrigan if he was forced to defend himself against her."

"Our companions..what do you think of them?" Asked the exotic, yet dangerous young witch, Morrigan.

"What do you mean?" Replied the Warden, truthfully known as Cameron Cousland, younger son of the Cousland family, and most powerful warrior in all of Ferelden. A tall, and wide-shouldered young man, gifted with unfathomable skill with two-handed weapons of all sorts, especially great-swords. Standing at about six feet tall, Cameron was a fairly tall man for the time, slightly shorter than his best friend, Alistair, yet nowhere nearly as tall as the giant Qunari warrior who travels with them, Sten. "As in my opinion of them? Whether I enjoy their company or something?"

"Yes, tell me of your opinion of them. Just a few words will do, so long as they sum it up" The beautiful witch replied.

"Well..." Started the Warrior sitting next to the witch on a steep hill in the shining sun. "Alistair is my best friend and my rival as a warrior at the same time. Without him, this journey would be much harder..and less humorous. Zevran..well i think he can be trusted despite what the other's think, and that he's a loyal friend but I wouldn't travel alone with him, he may be the one to get what he wants..in bed...whether they want it or not...you know?"

"I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you in such a manner, as you are mine." Replied the witch, who was suddenly infuriated with the realization that Zevran, may do such a thing if given the chance to her precious warden.

"Relax! I'm not saying he would, just that he might is all" Replied the armored warrior as his set of standard commander's plate armor glimmered in the sun. "And anyway, my opinion on Wynne now... Well she's more or less a grandmother to the rest of us and the provides wisdom that only age can acquire, no amount of experience. And Leliana, well she's a nice girl and I'm glad she's finally free of that old bitch, Marjoline who tried to kill her. I just wish she didn't have such a troubled life...Then again it seems most of our little group has problems with their families..." Cameron described, and looked over to the sky, thinking about his deceased parents and nephew, suddenly filled with sadness and regret that he hadn't stayed behind with his parents.

The witches' eyes grew narrow when she heard her beloved warden mention that he was happy leliana was free of her problems, becoming infuriated with jealousy. "I am glad you are so happy with her happiness!" Replied the witch, obviously mad "I shall go and wait for you back at camp, and staying away from your precious Leliana for her safety!" Screamed the witch as she stormed away, leaving the warden all alone on the hill.

"...Why did I hope that she wouldn't do that?" The warden thought to himself. "I just tried to do as she said after all.." As the warden dozed off into sleep, a mysterious shadow fell over him as he slept.


End file.
